The Way Forward is Sometimes the Way Back
by Celestialkat
Summary: Sirius Black returns to Hogwarts with the woman who is key to Severus Snape's past. What can his future become when his past collides with his present?  AU and heavily featuring an OC. Snape/OC.  Current chapters well below M, but rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Obviously, I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the HP universe. I'm not making any money off of this either.

This story is set in an AU. The main differences being: Sirius did not die, Severus was good friends with Lily Evans, but was not in love with her, and has a daughter from an earlier marriage. Oh, and Remus Lupin has a younger sister.

The first chapter might be a bit slow.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Hello Old Friend<strong>

As the cloaked figure walked the path from Hogsmead to Hogwarts, she felt certain that a pair of eyes were watching her...following her. She recognized those eyes. Celeste Lupin paused near a curve glancing around her with her own keen grey brown eyes. They were the type that missed little, even shaggy black dogs following off the edge of the path behind her. "Sirius." She greeted coldly, reaching for the wand inside her cloak. She wasn't surprised to find he was out of Azkaban, nor was she afraid of being stalked by the infamous murderer, the man who betrayed James and Lilly Potter; she was Remus' sister after all. Between her brother telling her the whole story and the letter she received from Albus Dumbledore (in fact, one of the reasons she was currently walking towards Hogwarts at that very moment), she knew exactly why Sirius Black would be interested in observing travelers to Hogwarts.

"Celeste." Sirius returned, once again in his human form. He was still shaggy and slightly unkempt, which was forgivable, being forced to live in the shape of a dog and outside of society would tend to have that affect on a person. "You look good."

"Funny, you look like hell. You need a bath, a shave, a new cloak and a good meal." She remarked, arching any eyebrow in disapproval. Before the man in front of her had time to say a sarcastic retort, she pulled the wand out from beneath the folds of her cloak. "And I think you need this, too." She finished, handing his wand towards him carefully. Wands must be handled very cautiously...much like the muggle inventions of knives, swords and scissors, they could cause much pain if handled the wrong way. "Why didn't you come find me?" She asked as he took the wand. "I would have helped you...after Remus had told me what happened, that is. I'm sorry none of us believed you. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"I'm still a wanted criminal." Sirius replied, already in cleaned, repaired robes and clean shaven. "I figured your house would have been one of the first places they would look, given our history. Wasn't it?"

"They asked some questions. Fudge wanted to bring a dementor in to search my house for you." Celeste shrugged. "Dumbledore persuaded him it wouldn't be a good idea."

Sirius nodded, as if that was about what he had figured, walking beside his slightly younger companion. How long had they known each other? Well before Hogwarts, that was certain. She had long since stopped being the little sister of Lupin and an equal in her own right. "So you're going to be the new Professor of Arithmancy now? At least that's what I have heard."

She cut her eyes at him in suspicion. "Yes... I wonder how a dog has such good sources. Dumbledore had an opening, and it is wise to ensure enough of those willing to fight are around in case anything should...well, when something does happen." She paused in her walking for a moment, once again, and looked at Sirius. "What are you planning on? You're in too much danger being out here like this. If anyone should see you..."

With a shrug, Sirius started waking again, leaving Celeste behind him. "I haven't thought about that. But if I leave, I'm too far away from Harry, and he is my god-son." He explained when Celeste caught up with him.

"I know." A comfortable silence descended over the pair as they walked further along the deserted road. When the spires of the school for witchcraft and wizardry began to peak over the trees that surrounded part of the grounds, she glanced over at the man beside her. "You know, none of them don't know that I don't own a big black dog. Inside Hogwarts might the best place for you. Not many of us know you're an Animagus."

The man next to her, didn't answer, but in his place stood a much cleaner shaggy black dog who was watching her carefully. The two walked the rest of the way to the castle doors, which Celeste rapped on loudly, waiting to be brought to Dumbledore.

A house-elf let them in, leading them to Dumbledore's office through one of the shorter, less-known and dustier secret passageways, not seeming at all surprised to see a very pretty young woman and a large, well kept black dog arrive late at night. That sort of thing happened frequently at places like Hogwarts, and this was a high-class house-elf. The elf knocked on the door, and when a quiet voice answered "Enter", left them to it.

Dumbledore smiled when the ill-assorted pair came into his office. "Ah .." He said, standing up from his desk, and crossing to kiss Celeste on the cheek. "It's good to see you here .. I was expecting you, but not quite so soon, though I should have known you wouldn't waste a moment. Welcome Celeste...and welcome Sirius." Fawkes opened a sleepy golden eye from his perch in greeting, then closed it again. "I think it's safe here." He told Sirius over his shoulder, heading over towards a corner of the room closer to the fire where three comfortable, slightly beaten up, old-looking armchairs were grouped. He sat down, and tapped the side-table with his wand, and a steaming pot of tea appeared with three cups, one of which was cracked. He regarded it over the top of his half moon glasses, then instead watched the two for a moment. "I'm still waiting for the answers from Fletcher and Hildergarde, but most are ready to do what is necessary when it is needed. As I said in the letter, I fear the matter is grave. Voldemort is regaining followers and power far faster than I imagined. The sudden disappearance of Professor Vector is also most unsettling. Hogwarts will be safe for a while...a long while or a short while, perhaps, but only for a while. We must find ways of preparing against what is to come. The wizarding world will be torn asunder into three parties: those who will join him, those who will fight him, and those who will do nothing. Sadly, I believe we know which camp the Ministry has chosen. What we have to establish now is what Voldemort's steps will be towards taking control of the Wizarding World. Vengeance, I suspect, will again play a large role in his plans, against those who deserted him, against those who resisted him, and against Harry, of course. Elimination of the Muggle-born, too, I imagine will be paramount on his list. And sooner or later, he will come here." Solemnly, he poured the tea and picked up a cup. "Any thoughts?"

"I think," Celeste began after a silent moment. "As harsh as this may sound, we need to determine where the loyalties of the students are going to lie. I think there is little doubt in any of our minds that Voldemort will be after Harry; so we need to make sure he is as safe as possible in both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world. We would be very foolish indeed to think that every student in Hogwarts will be on our side. We would be putting Harry, and everyone else Voldemort might try to strike against, in grave danger if we didn't accept that. You would know better than I about where the teachers place their allegiance..."

Dumbledore sighed, steepling his fingers before his bearded chin. "I believe the teachers are trustworthy...

Most of them have been here for a decade, and I have known many of them since I was a student here." He ticked them off on long bony fingers. "McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Flitwick, Sinistra, Trelawney, Binns, Sprout, Hooch, and of course Filch, Madam Pomfrey and Madam Pince." His icy blue eyes saddened. "Of course, if history has taught us anything, it would be we may not always be certain we have placed our trust appropriately."

Celeste shared a brief glance with Sirius. Sometimes brief glances say the most.

"The children of notorious and less notorious Death-eater families should be kept under close supervision."He continued. "I've already asked McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout to watch their houses especially carefully, and had a word with the prefects. I shall also announce a lockdown on outings and trips to Hogsmead. It's hard to come to this, they're children, only children, and yet they'll become witches and wizards who will fight. This is an adult's battle they're embroiled in."

Sirius, who had remained silent since their arrival in Dumbledore's office, spoke. "That is why I feel the best place for me to be is here, Professor, near Harry. I let his parents down, I won't let him down. The more people he has around him, willing to do anything to stop Voldemort from getting to him, the better."

Dumbledore nodded at Sirius' comment. "You're right, of course. You're one of the best people to protect him. Shall I ask Hagrid to adopt a large dog I found in the grounds?"

"Actually," Sirius began, after another brief glance with Celeste. "We had already decided that not many wouldn't know Celeste doesn't own a big black dog. I could stay in her office. If that's alright with you, that is. Hagrid's hut might offer more space, but not only would I be further away from Harry, but I'm not sure how Fang would enjoy the company."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very wise, very wise, though I'm told Fang is less prepossessing than his appearance might suggest. It will be easier for you to be inside the castle. You know all the secret passages, and you might prevail upon Harry to lend you some of his...treasures."

"Oh yes...the cloak and the map. I remember when James, Remus and I would put them to use in our Hogwarts days." Sirius smiled, fondly recalling the past. If only he could somehow relive it and have stayed Lily and James' secret keeper, they would still be here...but Voldemort would also still be in power.

"That's still around?" Celeste inquire about the map with a smile. "I remember following all of you around while you were making it!" She almost laughed. It's funny how, even in terribly dark times like they appeared to be heading into, joy was still so crucial, even though it seemed almost inappropriate to laugh at times. There was a pause, during which, she thought about the boy, almost a young man now, she hadn't seen since he was a baby...since before Voldemort slaughtered his father and killed his mother as he tried to get to a baby. "How has Harry been taking it all?" She asked, finally.

Dumbledore paused. "It has been difficult on him. He has never had what you could call a normal life, so he cannot feel the lack, but he dreams of it. He yearns for a family like his friend Ron's, with brothers and sisters; squabbles and magic; a mother and father. I've seen him look at Mrs Weasley, and when he got those Christmas presents... He misses James and Lily." He sighed. "The sooner this trouble is over for him, the better, though I doubt he will ever be able to live anonymously or without the ruckus that will follow him forever as the Boy Who Lived."

"Weasley?" Celeste repeated slowly, trying to place the name. "Bright red hair? I remember a Bill Weasley. He was a couple of years behind me, wasn't he? Really, quite a cutie..." She allowed herself a small grin, which faded when Sirius gave her a stern 'we did not come here for you to reminisce about who you thought was cute when you were in school' look. Arching an eyebrow, icily, in reply, she turned her attention away from Sirius once more. "We all miss Lilly and James. So much has changed since we were students." She added softly. When she looked up at Albus, her eyes had a bright sheen to them, like long repressed tears. "Is there anything else? It has been a long journey. I was hoping to see Harry this evening, but I think sleep is more in order."

He finished his cup and stood. "A good night's rest, and then tomorrow, a tour of the school, and I shall introduce you to Gryffindor house, of course. I think you will find Harry somewhat grown up."

"Thank you, Dumbledore." Celeste said, also finishing her cup and standing. Sirius set his cup down, then transformed back into a dog, looking up patiently at the two humans. "I would imagine he has." smiled Celeste, thinking of the news clippings she had seen about Harry. "He looks just like his father." She remarked as they exited Dumbledore's office and headed into the populated parts of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remembrance of Things Past **

As the morning light crept into the windows of her new office/quarters, Celeste paced in and out of the light, fidgeting in her teacher's robes.

Sirius groaned from his chair near the fire. "If you're going to pace, avoid the creaky floorboards." He opened on eye to observe her blearily. "Why are you pacing, anyway? You aren't nervous, are you? They're a bunch of kids. How hard can it be?"

"I haven't taught students since...well, since we were in hiding from Voldemort and the Death Eaters." Celeste admitted. "And even then, it was Mathematics for muggle students. Now? Now, I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts! I'm going to be Professor Lupin...the second. That terrifies me, just a bit."

"You'll be fine." assured Sirius, stretching as he stood from the chair. "Arithmancy was always your best subject, and you Lupins seem to be natural teachers. Dumbledore wouldn't have asked you to come if he didn't have faith in you."He crossed to Celeste and settled his hands on her shoulders. "Besides, this is only breakfast. I think you can handle breakfast."

Celeste laughed as she stepped away from him. "You're right. One thing at a time. I'll come back for you afterwards. Dumbledore is giving me the official tour, which means we will probably see Harry."

"I'll be here, shouldn't be too hard to find, I'll be the only dog in the room."

She waited until he had transformed and curled up by the fire before she left for the Great Hall. In so many ways, Hogwarts had not changed since she was a student, the portraits lining the walls all looked familiar as they called to the few students rushing by.

Celeste smiled as a curly haired, fifth year Gryffindor girl walked by, arms and bag filled with books. She hadn't been quite that studious during her time here, but it wasn't an uncommon occurrence to see her bring a book or two to breakfast. Her reverie was broken as Hagrid joyfully called out to her.

"Celeste! Celeste Lupin, I ain't seen ya since ya were a kid!" Hagrid grinned, pulling her into a massive hug as she approached the teachers' table. "Dumbledore said yer comin' here t'teach. How's yer brother? I ain't heard nothin' about 'im since...well..." he trailed off, looking slightly ashamed at himself.

"Remus is fine." Celeste assured with a smile. "He's keeping a low profile right now, but he is doing as well as can be expected."

"Good. I like yer brother. It's just a shame about all that...business." Hagrid pushed his massive frame away from the table and nodded to Celeste. "Won't keep ya none. I got some flobberworms that need attending to. Glad to see ya' here. Good luck with yer classes!" He called as he lumbered away.

From the other end of the table, Severus Snape's attention to Madame Pomfrey's conversation was destroyed. His dark eyes narrowed, as he watched the newcomer taking a seat between Dumbledore and Flitwick. He scowled at his unwelcome emotions: irrational anger over her sudden appearance, jealousy to see her looking so happy, and a quicklysuppressed twinge of joy. Trying his best to return his attention to the conversation, he failed and scowled harder each time he found himself unintentionally staring her direction. Anger winning out, he rose from his chair, muttered an apology to Madame Pomfrey and slid away into the shadows, making his escape from the Great Hall and Celeste Lupin.

* * *

><p>When he finally made it to the sanctuary of his dungeon office, Snape slammed the door behind him as he cursed under his breath. "It was bad enough having to deal with her brother when he was here...now her! To see her every day, knowing..."<p>

"Dad?" A thin, black haired girl asked hesitantly. She pushed the book she had been studying away and crossed to her father. "Is everything okay? You look..."

"Lexia? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in your Common Room?" Severus snapped, pushing a hand through his hair as he glared down at his daughter. He tried to calm himself as she visibly shrank before his gaze. "Lexia, I've told you, you are a student here, you have to stay in the Slytherin dorms, not my office."

"I know. It's just...I was wondering...if I really belong in Slytherin house. No one is very nice to me there." Lexia explained quietly, fingering the edge of her jumper.

"Why wouldn't you belong in Slytherin? Who isn't nice to you?" Snape asked harsher than he intended.

"Um...no one. Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. You're right...I should be in my common room." Lexia grabbed her book and bag before scurrying out the door, head down.

Snape sighed at the closed door. He would be the first to admit, he wasn't the best father. Truth be told, he spent the majority of her life avoiding his daughter, like she was some unknown and horrible possibility. He had married Lexia's mother...but why? Not out of passion, that much was certain. He heard students whisper he once drank a potion to turn his heart to ice. His life would have been easier, less complicated, if that were true. He hadn't really loved Clara; they both knew the marriage was a mistake before it even occurred. They went through with it though, out of some overwhelming desire for normalcy in such turbulent times. Lexia had been born at the end of their first year, Clara dying from complications of childbirth soon after. Severus left the newborn with Clara's mother, an elderly witch living in Southern France, telling her it was for the child's protection. Lexia lived there, attending Beauxbatons, until that past summer when the old witch had passed away. Now she was here, a new sixth year student, and he was completely out of his depth.

"I was never meant to be a father, clearly." He muttered, snapping himself out of his thoughts. Gloomier thoughts regarding the reappearance of one Celeste Lupin began to settle over him as he sat down, heavily, at his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. It was a bad timing of vacation and computer problems. Anyway, on with the story! As always, I do not own anyone or anything you recognize.

* * *

><p>After breakfast and a quick stop to gather her dog, Celeste's guided tour of her old school commenced. Dumbledore led the way, nodding at some pupils, stopping to exchange a few words with some of the portraits. He started to point out a few of the school curios, but stopped with a smile. "Though, of course, there are many you already know. I tend to forget all these adult wizards and witches were once students here." He led them through a maze of corridors and stairs, which mercifully stayed still, to the Transfiguration classroom, where they were almost knocked down by a stampede of third years rushing out. When the last small pupil had scampered away, he knocked on the open door. "Tired, Minerva ?"<p>

Professor McGonagall gave a nod as she joined them in the corridor. "They all get there in the end. The road is just much longer for some of them."

Dumbledore smiled."Quite so, quite so. I'd like to introduce our new Arithmancy professor, Celeste Lupin; what am I saying, you already know each other,"

"Hello, Professor McGonagall. It doesn't seem like all that long ago when it would have been me running out of those doors after one of your lessons." Celeste greeted her former teacher with a smile. "It's good to see you when I know I don't have a grade at stake. Have you met my dog...Padfoot?" She asked, motioning to where Sirius stood next to her. He looked up at her and gave a growl; to which she raised an eyebrow in reply.

Professor McGonagall returned the younger witches smile. "Why Celeste! It's always a pleasure to have one of our students return to us as a teacher. It is reassuring to know we haven't scared them all away from the teaching profession forever." She said dryly.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow over her half moon glasses. "Padfoot?"The rest of her query got interrupted by the growing noise of students coming up the corridor. "That would be my next class, fifth years, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Even as she spoke, a rather muddy Dean and Ron came in to view, the latter complaining loudly, unaware of the small gathering of professors. "...all the teachers, except Snape, adore her. Especially old McGonagall..."

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall's dry voice rang out through the hall. "I do wish you would rid yourself of that dreadful habit of referring to me as "Old McGonagall" and also the equally unfortunate one of speaking without thinking."

Ron looked sheepishly over at Professor McGonagall, a crimson blush creeping up his neck. "Sorry, Professor McGonagall" he murmured.

Celeste bit back a laugh as Sirius gave Ron a low bark, as if trying to lightly admonish the boy, while he was still in dog form. She was very tempted to ask him: 'friend of yours?', but refrained, she didn't need to draw anyone's attention enough to Sirius who might think he was something other than a dog...like, say, he might also be the only known prisoner to escape from Azkaban. Instead, she turned her attention to the students gathering around the classroom; no Harry she observed silently. She glanced at Dumbledore to see if he planned on introducing her or continuing the tour, and that's when she saw him...

Harry emerged from the passel of students, his bag loaded with books over one shoulder, his attention focused on the bushy haired girl Celeste noticed that morning. He appeared to be attempting to calm the girl down about something. His path was suddenly blocked by the large black dog that bounded around

Celeste and skidded to a halt in front of him. The dog beat his tail wildly against the floor and was looking at Harry rather proudly for a dog. Harry looked back at the dog blankly for a moment, before recognizing his godfather in his other form. With a wide grin, Harry patted Sirius' head and greeted him.

"Hello!" He was about to ask his godfather what he was doing in Hogwarts, when the only person he didn't know walked over.

"Well, hello, Harry." Celeste smiled down at the boy. "It seems Padfoot was as anxious to see you as I am. I was a friend of your parents, we all went to Hogwarts together. I also happen to be Remus' little sister, Celeste Lupin." She held out her hand for Harry to shake. "If you have Arithmancy, I'll be your new teacher."

Ron, who was listening to the introduction with interest, joined his friend's side. "Does that mean you're a..." he began, then stopped, yet again looking terribly sheepish.

"No." Celeste explained to Ron with a pleasant smile. "My brother is one, but I am not."

Harry looked over Sirius' head at Celeste with a look of growing fascination. "You knew my parents?" He asked quietly. He wanted to ask her more, much more, it was blatantly obvious in his face, but not in the school corridor, and not with so little time.

"Harry, I believe Professor McGonagall would like to start her class soon, and I must let Professor Lupin prepare for her own classes. Why don't you stop by Professor Lupin's office after you finish your classes today? You can all talk better then."

Thankful, Harry nodded wordlessly before hurrying into the room to catch up with Ron and Hermione before their next lesson.

Dumbledore nodded to himself as the remaining students slipped into the classroom. "Celeste, I am afraid I shall have to leave you to reacquaint yourself with the school. I promised Madame Pomfrey I would meet with her about a bogart which has taken up residence in the Infirmary wing." With a bow to both witches, the silver haired wizard popped a lemon drop into his mouth and ambled off down the corridor.

After saying her own goodbye to McGonagall, Celeste and Padfoot returned to her office, where she immediately drew the curtains and locked the door behind them. "He looks good." She remarked after lighting a fire in the fireplace.

"Yes, he does." Sirius replied, back in human form and sinking into an armchair.

"This isn't going to be too risky is it? You staying here, I mean."

"Not if it means keeping Harry safe." Sirius answered, watching Celeste absentmindedly arrange and rearrange things around her office. "You're stalling."

"What?"Celeste asked, looking up from the framed picture she had just moved to a new location for the third time.

"You're stalling."Sirius repeated with a grin. "You should be getting ready for your first lesson, instead you're...puttering."

"I do not putter!"exclaimed Celeste, indignantly.

"You've puttered as long as I've know you,"Sirius laughed. "Especially when you're nervous and delaying something."

Ignoring his comment, Celeste picked the picture up once more, moving so he could see the contents. A group beamed up at them. A younger Sirius in the middle, impeccably dressed, one arm around the shoulders of young James Potter, the other arm settled around Celeste's waist. Remus stood happily beside his sister, and the new Lily Potter was nestled beside James, both her arms wrapped around his waist. The picture Sirius moved to kiss Celeste's temple, as James and Lily turned to gaze lovingly at each other.

"Their wedding day..."Sirius said, lowly, swallowing a sudden lump that formed in his throat. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone as happy as they were...as we all were that day."

"We were, weren't we?"Celeste observed fondly. "You always have cleaned up nicely..."She trailed off, gazing at the images for a moment, before snapping out of her reverie. "I should go to class."

"Celeste...?"Placing a hand on her wrist to stop her, Sirius looked over at her, an unasked question in his eyes.

"Sirius..."Her face melted into sadness. "Don't ask. Please? You know why. I really should go to class."With a small, sad smile, the witch slipped out the door, leaning against the wall for a moment to collect her thoughts. There was too much of her past that she did not want to have resurface. It was difficult enough dealing with them when they were the present.

* * *

><p>Professor Severus Snape's mood had not improved since breakfast. In fact, it seemed to grow blacker with each class; his scowl growing deeper at any whispered mention of the new Arithmancy professor. One Ravenclaw sixth year received detention when Snape overheard the boy's comment of how "The new Professor Lupin is a lot easier to look at than the former one." He rationalized to himself the detention was for the talking in class, and had absolutely nothing to do with the subject matter. However, by the time he stalked down the corridors to the Great Hall for lunch, his foul mood was so perceptible, that many younger students scurried for cover at the mere sight of him. As he was directing his scowl at a group of cowering second years, he felt himself collide with something warm and solid. Turning his glare, he meet the widened grey eyes of Celeste. That did nothing to improve his day. "It would appear as though you are no more capable of paying attention to where you are going than a first year." He growled, stepping away as though burnt from the contact. "See that you improve on that skill."<p>

Celeste watched him stalk away, her breath still caught in her throat. Her eyes stung from tears threatening to form as she stared mutely at the sweeping black figure. Appetite vanished, she quickly turned on her heel and walked as fast as she could manage without running, while still trying to appear calm. She surprised Sirius as she flung open the office door, he had been napping in a chair, thinking he had the day to himself. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed. "What if someone other than me had come instead?"

"Celeste?" He asked, his voice full of concern as her tears began to brim over. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Why didn't you tell me Severus Snape was a professor here?" She asked. "Why didn't you warn me?"

Sirius felt his stomach sink to the dungeon. "It didn't cross my mind that you would need warning. What happened?" Anger suddenly flared up in his eyes. "What did he do to you? Did he say anything to you?"

Celeste shook her head, as she wiped her eyes. "Nothing happened, really. He just...he made me feel like a child."

"Oh..." Sirius seemed to visibly relax. "He does that to everyone."

"Not to me." she whispered, more to herself than to Sirius. "Not that I've even seen him since we were...students."

"Forget about Snivellus," Sirius soothed. "You're a beautiful, intelligent, grown witch. He has no power over you." He prayed to Merlin that would be still true.

* * *

><p>Back in the Great Hall, Snape's mood had plummeted even further. When the second teacher politely excused themselves from sitting next to Professor Snape, Dumbledore took notice. "Severus? Is there anything you would like to speak with me about?" He asked quietly, leaning over to speak in Snape's ear. "You seem to be frightening the professors."<p>

Physically repressing the urge to scowl at the Headmaster, Severus shook his head. "No, thank you, Headmaster. I am simply...troubled by the sudden reappearance of my daughter." He lied swiftly. "I'm beginning to think bringing her here was a mistake. She would rather spend time in my quarters than in her dorm and she doesn't seem interested in fitting in with her house."

"I see..." Dumbledore nodded with a smile. "Well, it has only been a few months, I'm sure you both will adjust to each other given time. I must say, I am relieved." The old man chuckled as he rose from the long table to make his departure. "I was worried your mood was somehow related to Professor Lupin's appearance on our teaching staff. Good to know I was mistaken." He gave Snape a final smile, his eyes twinkling teasingly over the rim of his half moon glasses.


End file.
